Everlong
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: rejects otis song: everlong by the foo fighters otis finds company in someone he didnt expect. trigger warning. talks about abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Otis shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the bar. Baby chattered on and on about something or other- he wasn't able to focus long enough on her to say what it was- but he did hear her stop talking.

"You okay?" She asked. "You're not listenin'."

"Er...Sorry, I-"

"You've got your eye on someone. But I can't figure out who it is."

Otis's face reddened. He hadn't been mentally or emotionally prepared to admit to Baby who he was ogling at.

"What? Who is it?"

Otis stammered, then nodded his head in the general direction of the pool table.

"The guys?" She tried to hide her shock. "Which one?"

"Tall. Brown hair."

Baby guffawed. "Yeah. He's pretty hot. When did you decide you were gay?"

"I'm not- I..."

"I thought you liked women?"

"I do! I just..."

"Ohhhhh. You like both. Since when?"

"Since about a fuckin' hour ago..." He rubbed his face. "Fuck..."

"Want me to see if he's down?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go-"

"BABY NO-!" He reached for her, but was stopped by the table between them as she sauntered over to the group playing pool. He anxiously watched them talk for a few moments before she turned and walked over, the man in question beside her. Otis took a drink with shaking hands. God, why was he so nervous?

"Hey..." The man muttered. Otis ventured a look up at his face.

"Uh...H-Hi..."

"This is my brother, Otis." Baby smiled, winking at him. "Seems you two have some talking to do."

The man flashed a smile, "My name's Eli."

"Otis...U-Uh...My name's Otis..."

He chuckled lightly. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Otis laughed. "That obvious, huh?"

"That's okay. I'm flattered. I was eyeing you all night, too."

Baby couldn't stop a squeal from interrupting them. "Ohh, sorry sorry! I'm just excited!"

Eli smiled, leaning closer to Otis. "So...What are you interested in tonight, Otis?"

He sputtered and glanced at Baby. "I don't...I..."

"Because I'm not one for just one-night stands. So if that's what you want, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. "

"No...That's...Not..."

"Okay." He ordered another drink for both of them. "Then let's talk."

Otis glanced at Baby, unsure of the situation.

"Relax. I won't bite." Eli placed a hand on top of Otis's on the table. "I just want to hang out. Get to know you. See how this goes."

He cleared his throat, finally letting go of some of the tension he was holding, and nodded.

Baby kept an eye on them while she mingled around the bar. Otis laughed easily, and Eli inched closer and closer to him as they were talking, until their legs touched under the table. She wasn't sure how much Otis had drank, so his comfort could have been the alcohol, but she genuinely hoped it wasn't. She wanted to see him happy.

"Hey, Otis..." Eli murmured. "I'm...I'm getting kind of tired. I'm going to head out."

Otis nodded. "Yeah. Alright."

"I want to see you again. I REALLY. Want to see you again." He gently placed a hand on Otis's thigh, making him jump. "Sorry...I know this is new to you."

"W...When?"

"Hm?"

"When do you uh...y'know..."

"When can we go on another date?" He filled in, smirking.

"Is...that what this was?"

"I think so." He paused. "How about...Friday? I'll meet you here again at 7. We can go from there. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Why don't we walk out together?"

"Yeah. I could use some air..." Otis stood. His head was spinning, and he had only had 3 beers. What the hell was going on...? He had never had feelings for another man. Never. But here he was. All hot and bothered over some dude in a shitty bar.

"You...are really hot. You know that?" Eli admitted.

"What?"

"You're a really hot guy. I'm...really happy you noticed me."

Unsure of how to respond, Otis stood and laughed. "Are you fucking with me?"

"What? No! Why would I?"

Otis shrugged. "Just...never heard that before, I guess."

Eli stopped and turned to Otis, making him stop in question. "This is my car."

"Oh...Uh-" He froze as Eli inched closer to him, their chests finally touching. Otis could hear his heart pounding, the blood whirling in his ears as he stood, mystified.

"Your eyes are so blue...They're beautiful." He moved slowly, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Otis's ear. He flinched, but didn't move enough to make Eli stop.

"Wh...What're you...doing?"

Slowly, almost expecting him to run, Eli moved his hand to the back of Otis's neck and pulled him closer, finally kissing him.

Otis closed his eyes and melted. He didn't want to. God he didn't want to, and every fiber of his being screamed initially. But then a calm, warm sensation overcame him and he relaxed, enjoying the moment more than he cared to admit.

Finally breaking away, Eli smiled. "Sorry. I just had to know."

"Know what?"

"If you tasted as good as you look."

The silence hung in the air for a moment, neither man wanting to speak to ruin the moment.

A motorcycle revved to life in the distance, breaking the pause.

Eli leaned closer to Otis once again. "Can I taste you?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Otis raised an eyebrow.

"I want to give you a reason to come back. Let me show you." He opened his car, allowing Otis to climb in.

They kissed again, Eli stroking Otis's hair and arm as they did. He finally heard Otis let out a small whimper of arousal, and seized his opportunity.

Otis let out an audible cry when Eli swallowed around his member, but covered his mouth abruptly. He shuddered and moaned, relaxing into the seat.

Baby shot up when she saw her brother walk back into the bar, a dazed look on his face.

"I'm so tired let's go home."

"Yeah...L...Let's get out of here."

"Where's Eli?"

"He went home. But Friday we're gonna come back here and uh..."

"Ohhh! He asked you out! Yay!"

"He did more than that, Baby." He smirked. "But come on, let's go home."

"I can't wait!"


	2. chapter 2

Otis knew he had made a mistake when he had told Baby he was going on a second date.

She had spent what seemed like hours picking out his outfit. Forcing him into clothing selection after clothing selection until she felt it was suitable. Then she had trapped him in the bathroom and trimmed his beard for him- admittedly, it had needed it. And it was much neater now. But that didn't stop him from grumbling about it.

If he had any self-esteem left to say so, he would think he did look rather handsome. A black button down shirt and well-fitting jeans and black cowboy boots. Baby had forced his hair into a low ponytail, bitching and whining when the strands framing his face wouldn't obey their restriction. Otis rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

"Hey, handsome." He heard from behind him. He couldn't stop the smile growing on his face when he turned to see Eli.

"I'm assuming you're talking to me." He chuckled.

"Who else?" He placed a hand on Otis's cheek, stroking his beard lightly before giving him a kiss in greeting.

Otis simply stood, bewildered.

"I...I'm sorry was that-"

"No, no. It's fine I just. Wasn't expecting it."

Eli chuckled. "You taste like whiskey. Need a shot of courage already?"

"If I'm being honest, yeah."

"Always be honest with me." He wrapped his arm around Otis's shoulders, making the smaller man freeze. He really didn't like how much he liked that. "What's wrong?"

"This...is still really new to me."

"Okay? You're not much for public displays or...?"

Otis shifted uncomfortably, finding himself moving closer to Eli's chest in the hold he still had on him.

"Always be honest with me, remember?"

"I don't...like how much I like your arm around me..."

He laughed, bringing Otis closer and kissing the side of his head. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm very affectionate. You'll relax into it. I remember how I was at first, too. But it'll be alright." He lead Otis to a rounded booth at the back of the bar, sitting close to him, but releasing him from his grip. "You're not used to being taken care of, are you?"

"What?"

"In relationships...You're always the one that takes care of everything. You're usually the protector"

"I...I guess..." He sighed. "Yeah..."

Eli smoothly pulled out the tie around Otis's hair, then running his fingers through the silver locks. Otis couldn't take his eyes off of the other man's. "Why don't you let me take care of you?"

"I don't need taken care of."

"I'm sure you don't."

Silence hung between them for a moment.

"So...What're you saying...?" Otis dared.

"I'm the kind of guy who lets people know they're very, very loved. And appreciated. So will you let me do that for you?"

Otis blushed, then nodded. "O...Okay."

"You're really skittish aren't you?"

"NO..." He growled.

"Drop the macho shit. I know you're no weakling. But you don't have to put up a front. I can tell who you really are in your eyes, and that's not it."

"Who am I really, then?"

"You're someone who just desperately wants to be loved, but he's afraid to, because he's afraid of being hurt."

Otis stared into his glass.

Eli stroked his hair. "Think you'll let your guard down enough to let me in?"

"I'm trying..."

Deciding to change the subject, Eli wrapped his arm around Otis's waist, bringing him closer. "What did you say your last name was, Otis?"

"Huh? Driftwood."

"Otis Driftwood...Like...Like the Marx brothers' character?"

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Your parents must have a sense of humor."

Otis drew away from him. Eli could sense the change in demeanor and reeled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I'm...Sorry I didn't mean to touch a nerve..."

"It's...It's okay. You...You just...Don't know, that's all."

"I'd like to...If you're willing to tell me."

"Not...Tonight."

"Okay. I won't push." He smirked. "Here's a question. How are you in bed?"

Otis scoffed. "Haven't had any complaints yet."

"Top or bottom?"

"What?"

"Y'know..."

"I've...Never...Willingly had sex with a man."

"Oh, that's right...I'm a top, just so you know. But...I'm willing to experiment..." He paused, scrutinizing for a moment. "When you say you've never WILLINGLY had sex with a man-"

"I didn't say that."

"But-"

"Drop it."

"Okay...Hey, Otis...What do you say we go back to my place?"

"U...Uhh...I..."

"We don't have to fuck. We can just hang out and relax together. Get to know each other more. But I want to see you relax. Okay? Would you be more comfortable in private?"

Otis nodded, grateful that somehow, Eli understood him already.

"Okay. You take your car, too. That way you don't feel trapped. Just follow me."

When Otis arrived, he was somewhat taken aback. Eli was relatively well- off. He had a nice apartment in a town house. A nice car. Here he was, dirt poor and a serial killer.

Eli served him a brandy while he sat on the couch, marveling around him.

"So, what do you do for a living, Otis?"

Oh, fuck. Here we go. "I...U...Uh...I'm...I'm a rancher...And I fix cars."

"Oh! Your family has a farm?"

"Yeah. Cattle and horses. My brother RJ has a tow truck, so we fix the cars we tow, too...Uh...You ever been to Captain Spaulding's museum?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I made all of the props in there..."

"No way!"

"Mm-hm."

"That's so cool! Wow...So I'm dating an artist who just happens to also be a cowboy." He sat down next to Otis, smirking. "Hot."

Otis laughed. "I guess... What about you?"

"Oh. I'm not exciting. I work at a bank. 9-5 Monday through Friday." He smiled again. "I can't believe you made all those things! You're amazing at your craft, Otis."

He blushed, shaking his head. "I...I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, I just-" He pulled Otis to him, kissing him slowly and sweetly.

Otis's mind blurred and he moaned softly, leaning into the soft caresses Eli was gracing him with. He was so gentle and sweet with him. It reminded him of what he had always wanted. Someone to just love him and appreciate him. Just like Eli had said.

"You really like that, don't you?" He asked, stroking the back of Otis's neck, making him shiver. "You love affection..."

"Never had it..."

"I...I'm sorry..." He sighed. "You've lived a hard life, haven't you?"

Otis nodded. If he were to plainly admit it, yes, his life had been one hellscape after another until he had met the Firefly family.

"You're safe here. In my arms." He drew Otis in for an embrace, peppering his face with kisses. Otis couldn't help but laugh as Eli's five o'clock shadow tickled his cheeks. "Y'know, this is new to me, too."

"Huh?"

"I've never kissed a guy with a beard before."

Otis laughed again, playfully shoving him away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Eli squeezed Otis to him, nuzzling him and kissing him.

They stayed like that for hours, talking and snuggling, until Otis rose.

"I keep dozing off...I'm going to have to go home..."

"Alright. I won't pester you to stay. But...Will I see you again soon?"

He smiled softly, a genuine smile that touched his eyes. "Yeah. When?"

"Next Friday?"

"I can do that."

"Will...Will you come here? Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's perfect."

As Otis left, he noticed the stupid grin on his face. Is this how people were supposed to treat you?


	3. chapter 3

Otis sat on Eli's couch, curled up to him. He was finally comfortable. He didn't feel like he had to impress anyone around him. They were in the privacy of his home. He had no room mates. No intrusive eyes. Only the two of them.

"Otis...Would you like to see the bedroom?"

He swallowed heavily. Was he horny? Yes. He was always horny. But was he ready for something like that in this situation...?

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. I'll stop if you need me to. I promise."

"A...Alright."

He followed Eli up the stairs and into the bedroom, already dimly lit with candles.

"U...Uh..."

"I...Wanted to be romantic. Even if we don't progress too far I wanted you to feel...I wanted you to feel special."

Otis smiled. "This...This is really...This is really cool. I uh...Yeah. This is nice."

"Why don't you get comfortable?" He pat the bed beside him.

Otis sat down, immediately taken into an embrace. Eli couldn't keep his hands off of Otis, and they both knew it.

He spun Otis around so that he was straddling him as Eli leaned against the headboard, and began fondling him through his trousers. Otis gasped and let his eyes roll back in his head.

"I'd love to taste you again, Otis." He murmured as he began to unbutton Otis's shirt, slowly, giving Otis the opportunity to stop him.

"E...Eli..."

"What's wrong? You want me to stop?"

"I...I have a lot of scars..."

"So?"

"You...Won't like how they look."

"I don't care about that. That doesn't change a thing. Will you let me take your shirt off?"

Otis nodded, shrugging out of his shirt.

"Oh, wow..."

"I know..."

"Look at that chest." Eli purred. "Those arms...Why've you been hiding this from me, Otis? Goddamn...The size of your package was a pleasant enough surprise..."

Otis didn't respond, simply enjoying the praises as they came.

"Mm..." Eli kissed him again, moving down to kiss his neck. Otis let out a loud, gutteral moan. "Ohhh, you really like that, huh?"

He nodded.

"Oh, good." As he kissed Otis's neck, Eli snaked a hand into the back of Otis's jeans. Otis didn't notice until he was penetrated with a finger.

"AH!" He jumped, pulling away.

"Shhhh...Relax..."

"W...What're..." Otis wanted to pull away, wanted to run. But god, it felt good...

"Didn't you feel my hand working its way down there?" He asked. Otis shook his head. "Do you want me to stop?"

As Otis considered, Eli found his spot, gently stroking his prostate. Otis shuddered and moaned, gripping Eli's shirt. "N...No..."

"I'm glad..." He continued kissing Otis's neck, inserting another finger. "Mm...You little slut, you didn't even have any underwear on..."

Otis groaned at the sheer degradation of the whisper.

"Oh, god babe...Those noises you're makin'..." He growled. "You sound so delicious."

"I-I...I..." He stammered, unsure of what he was even trying to say.

"Why don't you take your pants off and we'll see where else this goes?"

Otis hesitated, eyes locking with Eli's.

"You can say no. We don't have to do this."

"Fuck it!" Otis hastily stood, whimpering at the loss of pleasure as Eli's hand was taken away, and threw his jeans in the corner with his shirt. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he trembled with anticipation.

"I'll make you feel so good, Otis. I promise you..." Eli kissed him, now fully undressed as well. "Ride me."

"Huh?"

"Like...Like..." He smirked. "Ride me like the cowboy you are, sexy."

Smirking, Otis kissed him, guiding himself down onto Eli's member.

"Oh god...God you're tight..."

Otis cringed. It was painful, but he liked it at the same time.

His senses were overtaken with pleasure as they writhed against each other, Eli murmuring praises into Otis's ear as he slammed into him. Otis clung to his shoulders, unsure of what else to do.

"You're getting close, I can tell, babe."

Otis whimpered in agreement.

"Me too...Shit..." He pulled away from Otis, taking his member into his mouth. The action in itself was enough to get Otis to the edge, moaning and writing on the bed. Eli re-entered him, only getting a few more thrusts in before he finished, as well.

Otis collapsed, laying on Eli's chest.

"You okay?"

He nodded, nuzzling into Eli's neck.

"Aw...Was that good?"

"Fuck...Yes..."

He chuckled, throwing Otis down onto the bed, pinning his arms. "Then how about some more?"

Otis's eyes were wide and fearful as he stared back at Eli. He mistook it for simple surprise, flipped him over onto his stomach and entered him roughly, making him scream.

"NO! STOP STOP! STOP!"

"Okay, okay, shhh..." He gathered Otis into his arms, despite his terrified shriek and struggling. "Relax. I'm sorry. What did I do? I'll never, ever do it again. I promise..."

Otis shook his head, unwilling to answer.

"Babe, you have to tell me so I don't do it again... Come on...You're shaking..."

"I...N...Not from behind."

"Okay. Did something happen to you that makes you so afraid?"

He shook his head again.

"Alright...Here. Relax." He began to knead Otis's shoulders. "I'm just going to rub you down, okay? Just relax. I won't try anything."

"M...Mm..." Otis let go of some of the tension and fear, relaxing into Eli's touch.

"There...Good..." He was finally able to get a look at Otis's back, and he had to say, he wasn't lying about having a lot of scars... "Oh, sweetheart..."

"What...?"

"Oh nothing...Your back is just really tense..." He lied, he had been taken aback by the scars littering the poor man's torso, wondering how he had gotten them.

"That feels really good..." He admitted, finally putty in Eli's hands.

"Good...Otis...? What...What happened to you...?"

"I...Just had a rough childhood."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to put together what Otis meant. His scars: How he had acted when Eli joked about his parents having a sense of humor. How skittish he was. How he had 'never had sex with another man willingly'. Now he admitted he had a rough childhood. "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to. I understand."

Otis nodded, thankful that he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli gently kissed one of Otis's scars- one on his shoulder that was short and jagged. Otis turned, peering at him in his peripherals

"You're absolutely gorgeous..." He kissed another scar. "Every inch of you..."

Otis felt his face grow hot as he made eye contact with Eli, currently working across Otis's back, kissing every scar he found.

"I love your body..." He wrapped his arms around Otis, nuzzling into his neck. "But I'm really, really starting to adore the person inside of it, too. He's a wonderful man, I think."

"You're just saying that because I let you fuck me..."

"Absolutely not. Otis, turn around and look at me." He forced Otis to obey, taking his chin in between his fingers. "I am not one of those people. I want YOU. Okay?" He gently caressed Otis's cheek. "I want to make you feel special. I want to make you feel loved. I know it's going to take a lot for you to let your walls down. I can see that. But I want you to know, that if you do, I will make it SO, so worth your trust."

"I...I just..."

"You don't have to tell me why right now. That'll come." He smiled softly, stroking Otis's beard. "I love this, y'know that?"

"Huh?"

"Your beard. I think it's very sexy..." He licked his lips. "YOU are very sexy."

Otis scoffed.

"Did you know how your eyes shine in the sun?"

Otis quirked an eyebrow.

"They're beautiful...But you know what else, is that your eyes show me a lot too. They show me what you're really thinking."

He hung his head, looking away. Eli tipped his chin back up to meet his eyes.

"They tell me you've been through so, so much in your life. I don't know what, but I know it's been horrible. And I want to make your life better. But you've got to open up to me. Not right now. I know it's going to take time. But I want you to know that you can trust me. You can tell me anything you want."

"You're not stupid. I know you've figured out parts by now."

"I'm hoping I was wrong."

"You probably aren't."

He paused for a long moment, looking down at his hands, then scanning Otis's naked body, and all the scars that littered his form. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Otis didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you...If...You ever need me to listen, I will."

"I'm not ready to open that book to read to you yet."

"Have...You ever?"

"No."

"Does...Does anyone else know?"

"My family knows. They figured it out, like you did. But they never asked."

"Your family...but you-"

"I'm adopted."

"O-Oh..."

"My name..." He cleared his throat. "I gave myself. There isn't one on my birth certificate. And they never cared enough to give me one. So I gave myself one. For my 13th birthday."

Eli stroked his arm in silence, taking in his words.

"There's the first page..." Otis met his eyes, waiting for a response. "You still want to keep reading?"

"Every. Single. Word." Eli leaned closer, taking Otis's face in his hands and kissing him passionately.

They made love once again, in the same way they had before. Otis collapsed on Eli's chest again, this time curling into the burlier man's neck.

Eli simply turned and kissed Otis's head, stroking his back.

Otis's heart raced. He loved this. Loved every second of the affection and attention he was receiving. He relished in the sensation of Eli's fingers on his skin; his loving caresses and kind words. But something gnawed at him- he didn't deserve this. He wasn't good enough. He was just a trailer trash little slut who wanted attention from anyone and everyone who would give it to him, especially if it was positive...

He tried to push his thoughts away, enjoying the warmth of Eli's chest against his. The rhythmic way he stroked the scars on his back. His warm lips pressed against his tanned skin or silver hair.

"You have no idea...how happy I am right now..." Eli murmured.

"I think I do..." Otis answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis's mind reeled that night as he lie in his bed, tossing and turning.

What in the hell did Eli want from him? HIM, of all people? A low-life rancher trailer trash piece of shit who most of the time didn't have 10 dollars to his name. Who worked his ass off every day, and didn't have much to say for it except the callouses on his hands. Who's only education was what he had taught himself. Who was so broken inside he wasn't even sure if he could make out the pieces anymore, let alone put them back together.

Eli was educated. Had a good life for himself. A good job, a nice car, a nice apartment. He was settled.

Otis wasn't even entirely sure what his sexuality was anymore, besides "I'm horny."

He treated him so well, too...The compliments, the sweet touches. The way he listened. Didn't push when Otis didn't want to answer or told him to stop. He was a good man. A genuinely good. Man. And Otis hadn't met a whole lot of those in his life. The scars on his back could prove it.

Baby entered his room, not even knocking before she sat on the floor in front of him.

"You're back early for being on a date." She observed. "Didn't it go well?"

"No, it was good." He didn't want to betray too much of what he was thinking to her. He was worried he had already said too much.

"Then why are you home?"

"Taking it slow."

"You're scared."

He turned to face her, glaring. "I hate it when you do that."

"Maybe if you weren't so easy to read."

"I'm not-" He remembered what Eli had said about his eyes. How he could see the emotion behind them. "I didn't think I was. But Eli said the same thing..."

"Maybe two people are right and only one is wrong." She snickered.

"Yeah, fuck you."

"So what's on your mind?"

He feigned a yawn. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired..."

"That's how I know you're bullshitting. You're never tired at night when you should be."

"Then I don't wanna talk about it." He smirked at her as she slammed the door behind her.

A few days passed, finally becoming when Otis and Eli had agreed to spend time together again.

However, he and RJ had had a busy day that day- destroying and fixing a few cars, repairing a fence in the cattle yard, repairs in the house. He was exhausted and truthfully? He just wanted a fucking nap.

Eli excitedly opened the door and scooped Otis up into a warm embrace. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Otis chuckled, clinging to him as he was spun around by the larger man, who finally put him down and immediately claimed his lips.

"I missed you..." He admitted when he drew away. "Oh, babe what's wrong? You look so tired!"

"I am...Worked all day, that's all."

"Well...Can...Can I just hold you? That's kind of what I wanted to do anyway, but..."

"U-Uh...Sure..." He climbed the stairs that Eli lead him up. "I was thinking just on the couch, but..."

"I'm...not going to lie to you Otis I thought about fucking you all day..."

Otis smirked, "Oh, yeah?" He challenged.

"Mm...I'd do just about anything to see you naked."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything..."

Otis quickly stripped, watching as Eli did as well. They fell on each other rabidly, lips crashing together in a hasty hunger neither had expected.

"You know what I thought about all day?" He asked, pulling Otis into his lap.

"What's that?"

"Kissing your neck and making you moan like that again. Kissing down that beautiful chest of yours. The taste of your flesh on my lips. The sounds you make when I'm making you feel good." He kissed Otis again, biting his bottom lip and making him moan. "God you're fucking hot..."

"What're you waiting for?"

"Your permission." Eli stated, hand in the small of Otis's back. "You can always say no."

"Not tonight, I'm not."

Eli lay Otis on his back, entering him as gently as he could. "This position okay?"

"Somethin' different. Yeah."

"I want to love on you a little more. It's easier this way." He stroked down Otis's flanks, staring him in the eyes, before stroking his face and giving him a loving kiss.

Otis melted into the sensations, moaning softly as Eli began.

"You look so gorgeous laying there...God I'm so lucky..." He wrapped his hand around Otis's member, making him gasp and shudder. Otis pawed at Eli, finally pulling him down to kiss him, letting the other man's tongue explore his mouth.

They were enraptured with each other- a tangle of kisses and praises thrown at Otis, until Otis moaned and shuddered, unable to stave off any longer. Eli finished not long after, and cleaned he and Otis up as the blonde lay panting.

"That's...the first time you've done that..." Eli tried, but couldn't stop a smile from growing on his face.

"Did what? Came all over myself?" He deadpanned.

"No...The first time you...YOU pulled ME close and kissed ME."

Otis snorted. "Was it the first time?"

"Yes." He kissed him again, stroking his cheek and straddling him. "You always taste so good..."

He couldn't help but whimper in pleasure at the comment. He had never experienced it, but god did he love being talked to that way.

"I know you're tired, though. Let's just cuddle, okay?"

"I'm ready to roll now, dammit. I may be tired but horny outweighs tired any day." Otis smirked, a glint in his blue eyes.

"Is...there anything new you want to try?" He asked, seeming bashful suddenly.

"Not that I can think of. You?"

"I...I really want you to...to taste me."

"Wh- ohhhhh."

"I understand if you're not ready for that...I know it's...New to you a-and..." He began to stammer more and more as Otis stood from the bed and kneeled in front of him. "O-Oh my god..."

Otis jerked his knees apart, fidgeting between them, not breaking eye contact. Eli's face turned a shade of bright red Otis had never seen before.

"You...Otis if you don't want to you don't have...I...I hope it's not asking to much, I-"

"Do you want it, or not?" He asked, hands already pumping Eli's hardening member.

"Oh god I want it...I want it so bad-OTIS!" He screamed as Otis took him into his mouth, still not breaking eye contact. Eli stroked Otis's hair, moving down to his shoulders and then back up.

Otis closed his eyes, performing his best. Trying to fight off the existential crisis that was creeping up on him in his head.

"B-Baby...I...Y...You're so good...Oh god..."

Otis opened his eyes again to meet Eli's, who moaned loudly and arched his back into the mattress.

It may have been years and years since Otis had performed, but apparently he hadn't lost any technique.

One Eli finished, Otis stayed crouched on the floor, wrestling with himself. After a few moments, Eli sat up and looked down at him.

"Hey...Wh...What's wrong?"

"Uh...Nothin' just...gaining my bearings is all."

"How the hell are you so good at that?" He asked, breathless still.

"You...Don't wanna know."

"Oh...One of those things..."

He nodded, standing. Eli pulled him down to the bed, arms wrapping around him.

"I just want to hold you... Is that okay?"

Before he could stop himself, Otis curled into his warmth and smiled to himself. "Yeah. That's fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Otis was startled when he heard his name being called on the ranch.

"Otis? Otis! Otiiiisss?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked Rufus as he pulled himself out from under a car.

"Yeah. Who the hell is that?"

"It...Kind of sounds like..." Like who, Otis? Your boyfriend? Yeah, go ahead and say THAT out loud.

"Otis?!"

"Eli..." He sighed, starting out of the garage.

"Who?" Rufus asked, cocking his head.

"Eli, what the fuck are you doing here?" He grumbled, wiping his hands on an already oil-stained cloth.

"Otis!" Eli closed the distance between them, but stopped abruptly. "You're...Not happy to see me..."

Otis peered over Eli's shoulder at Mother Firefly looking out the window, and then at Rufus sticking his head out of the garage.

"I saw Baby at the corner store. She told me where you live...I..."

"And you thought it was a good idea to stop by?"

"You didn't show up last night...You never came..."

Otis nervously glanced at his family again. "This isn't-"

"Oh my god. You're not out to them." Horror crossed Eli's features. "Oh my god..."

Rufus leaned against the garage door, watching carefully. He wanted to be there if this guy was here to hurt his brother. Mother Firefly opened the kitchen window, trying desperately to hear what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, I...I didn't know..."

"What do you want, Eli?"

"You didn't come last night..."

"You already said that."

"Why?"

"This isn't. The place." He turned to walk away, but Eli grabbed his arm, startling him.

"Otis, I want an answer!"

"I don't think you understand the problem with you being here. They could throw me out. I could be on the streets again. I could be _homeless_ again. I don't have friends whose couch I could crash on like you do. I don't have a boss that would find me a place to stay. This could ruin my life."

"You could stay with me..."

"So it would all be fine even if I would lose my family and my entire life would be uprooted because I could stay with you." He snarled.

"All I'm asking for is an answer...Please..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please, Otis...I really, really like you and I want this to work...If I did something wrong please tell me...Was it asking for a blowjob? You didn't have to do that I wouldn't have pressured you."

"Christ it's not about the fucking blow job-"

"Then why? Why didn't you come last night?"

"Because you'll get tired of me, too."

"Y...You're tired of me?"

"No. You'll get tired of dealing with my demons."

"Otis no, please-" He moved to stroke Otis's hair, but he lurched away, glancing over Eli's shoulder at his family once again. "Please, baby...I won't get tired of you...I really really like you and I like where we're going please don't break my heart..."

"What?"

"Please...Please don't break my heart...You have a past well...Well I have a past too and I'm tired of being hurt and I put my heart out there for you so please...Don't break it."

"Look around you, Eli. Look at where I live. Look at the life I lead. Can't you understand how drastically different that is from yours?"

"That's why you didn't show up? Because you thought I looked down on you? Otis I was born in a box on the street! I didn't always have what I do now."

"You...You what?"

"I've had it rough too...Please if you...If you just let me in, over the brick walls you've put up...I wouldn't ever hurt you."

After a long pause, Otis nodded. "I...If it's okay, I'll come over later...We'll talk."

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god baby yes. Thank you." Without thinking, he lurched forward and kissed Otis, fisting his hair and grabbing his arm..

Otis froze, eyes wide in horror and looking over Eli's shoulder at RJ.

"Oh my god...Oh my god I'm so sorry, I..."

"Otis, bring him in here. Now." Mother Firefly called through the kitchen window.

"Baby, I'm so sorry-"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, leading the way into the house.

Otis sat, head on his hands, quivering on the couch. He had spilled his guts to his 'family'. Told them he was bisexual. Told them he had been seeing Eli and that was where he was spending his time when he wasn't working. That they had had sex and they, for all intents and purposes, were together. They had been silent for a long time, and Otis hadn't been able to meet their eyes.

"Otis, baby why are you shaking?" Mother Firefly asked, kneeling in front of him like a child.

"I...If you throw me out I don't have anywhere to go, I-I"

"Who in the hell said we were gonna kick you out?" She guffawed. "Honey, if we were gonna throw you out, we'd have never brought you in. And we certainly wouldn't have let you celebrate Halloween with us!" She winked, unwilling to give away their holiday activities to this new stranger. He could have been related to one of their victims.

Otis picked his head up and looked at Rufus, sitting stoically on the recliner.

"What?" He grumbled. "I don't care, man. If he hurts you I'll kill him I don't give a fuck what he is."

"I'm just...Sorry that you thought we wouldn't be okay with you if...If you were gay or bisexual or...whatever you decide to be. We love you, honey. And to be honest...I knew."

"What?"

"I had a feeling you weren't...entirely straight. I just knew." She stood, crossing her arms. "I am upset though."

"W...Why?"

"You didn't bring him around! Look at him! What a handsome man! You should have introduced him!"

Eli chuckled. "My name is Eli."

"And you're Otis's boyfriend." Rufus filled in.

"And I'm Otis's boyfriend."

"We haven't...I didn't...We don't..." Otis stammered, protesting at a title until Eli grabbed his face and kissed him.

"See, baby? It's okay."

Finally calming down, Otis sighed and rested his head on Eli's shoulder as he stroked his arm. He felt like he had just had to run a marathon, but at least he had won.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone had introduced themselves to each other and Otis's heart stopped pounding, they sat around the dinner table together, everyone heartily eating the meal- except for Otis.

"Ma'am, this is delicious." Eli smiled at Mother Firefly.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." She cooed back. "Otis, honey why don't you have something? It's okay...It all turned out alright, didn't it?"

Eli stroked Otis's arm lovingly. "Yeah, babe. It's okay."

"I-I'm fine..."

"Don't get all upset now..." Mother Firefly frowned. "Sweetheart, don't get into that habit again..."

"What habit?" Eli scanned the table, looking for answers.

"Oh...Nothing..." She redirected the attention to Baby, changing the subject entirely.

"Otis, what is she talking about?" Eli murmured. "Why aren't you eating?"

Otis's face turned red and he sighed. "U-uh...So...Uh..." His eyes fell to Eli's hand, gently stroking his arm, then returned to his eyes. He was worried; genuinely worried. He wasn't putting up a front. He wasn't just saying shit. He cared. Otis cleared his throat. "Uhm...So I...I have uh...I have...Problems eating, sometimes...Es...Especially...around new people? So...it...has to do with...my parents...and...what they did...So...It's just...I go without eating for days and days sometimes and...that's...why." He spoke in a murmur so low Eli almost couldn't hear him. He knew the rest of the table couldn't, as they were all talking loudly amongst themselves.

"Okay." Eli stated simply. "I won't push you about it. But you do need to eat."

"I know..."

Eli placed a light kiss on Otis's lips, making him light up a bright shade of red. His family didn't notice, still chattering. "See, handsome? It's okay." He smiled, stroking Otis's cheek.

Otis tried and failed to hold back a smile, beginning to chuckle. Something had worked out. Something good- great- had happened. He pressed his lips to Eli's hastily, still smiling.

"You two are adorable." Baby smirked.

"They look good together, don't they?" Mother Firefly chimed in, winking at Otis.

It wasn't long until the two found themselves in Otis's bedroom, both naked.

Eli ran his hands along Otis's thighs, crouched in front of him. Otis stared down at him, already worked up and panting.

"You know, Otis, you're going to have to start reciprocating more..." Eli licked his lips.

"W...Wha?" Otis whimpered as Eli clasped his hand around his member, then took it away.

"What do I get for giving you this?" He licked Otis's shaft, not breaking eye contact.

Otis groaned, closing his eyes and then growling in frustration. "W-What do you want?"

"I want...To have a real, meaningful conversation with you. About you, and about me."

"Why can't you want something simple, like a hand job or something..."

"Is that a no?"

"I'm so fucking horny just suck me off already." Otis demanded, gasping and moaning louder than he intended to when Eli began to pleasure him.

Once Otis finished, Eli lay beside him, drawing the smaller man into his arms and kissing his shoulder. "Okay. Let's talk."

"Fuck, man-"

"We can do that afterward. I'll tell you about me first if that makes you more comfortable."

Otis nodded, finding himself inching closer to Eli's chest.

"My mom was homeless when she had me. I was born in a cardboard box on the street. We were in and out of homeless shelters a lot of my childhood. My dad was apparently extremely abusive, and she had run away. So we spent most of the time hiding. My mom worked a LOT in those days...I would play in the streets with my imaginary friends, or some kids that would walk by on their way from school. And she met a nice man. Someone who took us in. He's who I consider my father. He was a stock broker. He went to the convenience store my mom worked at every morning for coffee, and they started dating. He never knew until she told him...And then he immediately. IMMEDIATELY. Took us in. He's a good man. A very, very good man."

"Did...Did you ever meet your real father?"

"No, fortunately I never did...But my mother told me about him...How mean he was...How he used to hit her. And how..." Eli paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "How I am the product of...one of his assaults on her." Another long pause. "But she doesn't blame me. Doesn't regret having me. She said, at least a hundred times, that I was the only thing to keep her going."

Otis stayed silent. Somehow, in his life, he had thought he was the only one who had ever been cheated in life. That he was the only one who had had the shit kicked out of him by life like he had. He was somewhat ashamed of that selfish thinking, but it was also nice to know he wasn't alone.

"Your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"Give me a basic rundown. Like I did for you."

"Okay..." Otis took a deep breath, sighing almost in contentment as Eli stroked his arms lovingly, placing sweet kisses of encouragement on Otis's shoulders. "My...Parents didn't want me. At all. I was an oops baby. They never named me. They...They kicked the shit out of me every single day, never fed me, but dad...did worse..." Otis paused to gain his bearings as Eli kissed his head. "Uhm...When I was 13, I escaped. Ran away. And uh...I lived on the streets for a long time...I became a prostitute...To earn money. And I did a lot of odd jobs here and there. And I...Got really sick. And I finally made it into Ruggsville and to Captain Spaulding's and he took me in. To his family. I had infected wounds and sepsis and an upper respiratory infection and I almost died. But they saved me. And here I am."

"How did you get hurt?"

"Huh? Oh...uhhhh..." A victim fought back. An old man he was trying to rob had a knife. Had stabbed him a few times before he finally gave up the ghost.

"Was it an...uh...an art project?" Eli suggested.

"What?"

"Baby told me what your family does. I...I don't like it, per se, but I've...had to do some things, too..."

"Like?"

"That'll come another time, baby." He kissed Otis's head and shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry all that happened to you. Is...Is that why...You're so good at-"

"Yes. That's why I'm so good in bed."

"Oh..." He snuggled into Otis's shoulder. "Hey, handsome?"

"Hn?"

"Would...It be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"S...Sure..."

As the night went on, Eli held Otis close in his arms as they both slumbered. Every time he would wake up, Eli would snuggle deeper into Otis's back with a smile. He knew it hadn't been that long, but GOD did he love this man.

Around 3 AM, Eli heard a small whimper. He shrugged it off, snuggling into Otis more.

"Mm..."

"Sorry, baby. Did I wake you?"

"Please..." Otis moaned softly. "Please, no..."

"Honey, I'm sorry, I-" He raised himself on one arm, peering over at Otis. Tears were running down his face, and he had begun to tremble.

"Mommy, no..."

Eli's heart shattered. He had known Otis to be a strong, virile man who let nothing bother him. He had never expected to see him cry, to be scared, to be vulnerable. "Otis, sweetheart..." He stroked Otis's hair, now slick with sweat. "Honey..."

"Mommy...Please make him stop..."

"Otis, wake up..." He shook him gently, taken aback by the desperate cry that he elicited from his partner. "Honey no... Come on..."

"Make him stop..."

"Shhhh..." He stroked Otis's hair, unsure of what exactly to do. Suddenly, Otis's body tensed and he thrashed once, before realizing whose arms he was in. "Hey, relax. Relax. It's okay. You're safe."

Otis's heart pounded in his chest and he heaved breath. "Fuck...Fuck..."

"You're safe."

"You're choking me. Get off. Get off!" He struggled, untangling himself from Eli and lying flat on his back, still panting.

"Hey, come on. Calm down. Hey...Focus on me. Come back. You're safe, Otis..."

He finally calmed his pounding heart and heavy breathing, and felt Eli's hand on his.

"What do you need?"

"What?"

"What do you need from me right now? Do you want me to hold you? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I'm fine."

"Otis-"

"Don't."

"Okay. Okay..."

"Fuck..." Otis rubbed his face, still grumbling to himself.

"Is...Is this...The reason you didn't come today? You were having a hard time...?"

"No, this...This isn't a new thing this is constant. No...Uh...that was...what we talked about earlier."

"This is constant? Like...Every night? And...The...The family thing?"

"Yeah, every night. Yeah, that...I..." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I...You...You and I are two very, very different people. I'm...Nothing. I'm a fucking rancher and an artist and a mechanic. I don't really have a name. I don't really have a family. I...I...You have a good job and a good place to stay and a good family...I'm..."

"Are you worried that I think I'm better than you? God...Otis no, I came from the streets, too. I don't think I'm better than you just because I have a desk job or money. Babe, let's not be shy here, I could have just about any guy that was interested. But I wanted. You. I want. You. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you. Tough, gruff, strong and handsome. That's what I wanted. I didn't want someone like me."

"B...Okay, but...and I don't...I'm not used to...And you..."

"What, Otis?" Eli took his hand.

"You are a...a genuinely GOOD person...And you...treat me..."

He smiled softly. "I treat you well? Like you want to be treated?"

"Y-Yeah...And I...that's new. And any time something is new, I'm always afraid it'll be taken away. So I usually try to avoid that hurt by cutting it off myself, on my own terms..."

"I won't let you do that."

"I know."

Eli kissed Otis's forehead, pulling him close. "I don't want to let you go. You're too special."

Otis silently fisted the blankets, curling into Eli's chest to settle for sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, the family sat chatting in the living room. Eli's head spun at the volume of it all. He wondered how Otis coped, knowing how easily he could be overstimulated if he was anxious, but he wore a huge smile, his blue eyes glittering in the light of the living room.

"Yeah, like that time you got hit by a car!" Baby cackled, breaking Eli's thought.

"Oh my god-"

"You got hit by a CAR?!" Eli cawed.

"What?" Otis laughed. "Yeah! When I was a kid. I was walking on a dark highway and this lady didn't see me, and she came around the corner too fast and just...tanked me." He started laughing again. "And she's freaking out because I splayed myself against her car, so there's a me shaped dent in the side of her fuckin' door. And she goes 'I'm going to get help, don't move'." he laughed uncontrollably. "I can see the jagged end of my fibula sticking out of my leg. I'm DEFINITELY going to get up and run away. That and I'm going into shock because...I just got hit by a car. And I'm literally drooling and blood is pouring, POURING out of my nose and my mouth so I just give her this dumb nod like I can actually process what she's saying. So she dicks around goes and gets the ambulance, whatever, and I'm just lying there on the fucking ground, wondering what the fuck is going on. And the paramedics come and they load me up, whatever. Mind you, most ambulances, I learned, have ONE pillow. They used that ONE pillow to guard my leg, which I had just effectively skinned when I drug myself across the road. Which is great. But I hit my head. So now I'm strapped to a backboard and my head is just..." Otis demonstrated, one hand flat, the other thumping against it. "So I'm thoroughly concussed by the time we make it to the hospital and she's fawning over me because she followed the ambulance and I have no idea what the FUCK is going on. I don't know WHO she is, WHERE I am. So, it's a crowded night, right? And they can't get me in a room right away."

"What? Holy shit, Otis..."

"Oh, it gets better." Baby giggled. "I love this story."

"So they LEAVE ME THERE. Strapped down to the backboard! Again, ambulances have ONE. So the paramedics hung out there with me. Meanwhile I'm losing my fucking shit because I'm strapped to this fucker and- have you ever done that? Been strapped to one?" He asked Eli.

"No..."

"It's really...claustrophobic. and I HATE being strapped down to anything or restrained. So I'm just lying there, freaking out. And the paramedics are talking to me talking to me, and all the sudden the doctor comes in and says ' the x-rays are inconclusive. You can walk on that foot.' Doesn't take a look at me at all, just the x-rays that are only of my ankle, below where the bone was sticking out."

"What X-rays?" Eli asked.

"That's the thing, I don't remember them. But I did have a brain injury, so...There's that. But! I can literally see the bone poking through my skin on my one leg. So I say 'fuck no.' And the doctor looks at my leg and goes 'Yup. It's broken.'" He howled with laughter. "So they fix me up, scrape allllll of the gravel out of the side of my leg and part of my asscheek, which was fanTASTIC. Loved every second of it. And then let me settle. So I'm thinking okay, what now?"

Eli hung his head, almost afraid of what would come next.

"OH! Mind you, the nurse that did it was SMOKIN' hot. So there I am, 14 or 15, lying stark ass naked in front of a beautiful woman while she pulls gravel and stones and sticks out of my leg and ass. And I just keep hearing 'tink. tink. tink.' of the stones hitting the pan and I'm trying not to scream because it HURTS, but she's hot."

"They didn't numb you?"

"Nope. So, the doctor says they're going to keep me a few days for observation. And they asked me if I had any parents or anyone I wanted to call. And like...At that time, I still thought my parents might be alive, so I started freaking out even more. So there I am, stuck between telling them that I'm homeless and wandering the streets or risking them actually getting a hold of my folks. But then it hits me: I can LIE. And I told them I did, gave them a fake phone number. So they left to get me settled and whatnot while they got a hold of them. And I grabbed my crutches and hobbled out. Mind you, I had never used crutches, so that was a clumsy awkward mess. This stupid fucking kid trying to scramble out of a hospital as fast as he can. Lurping and durping all over the place. " They all howled and hollered, laughing hysterically.

"You LEFT?! Oh my god! Why didn't you just tell them you were homeless?! They would have let you stay!"

"Yeah, right! They would have kicked me out because I couldn't pay the bill! Also, keep in mind, I had a brain injury and probably wasn't thinking straight."

"Do...Do you still..."

"I didn't heal entirely right, no. I still can't feel you touching me on the top of my foot on that side. Nerve damage."

"He's got some brain stuff, too." Baby chimed in. "Sometimes if you tell him something and then ask about it that day, he'll argue and argue that you didn't tell him. Ask him the next day, and he'll remember you talking about it."

"Holy shit..." Eli murmured, pulling Otis closer. He balked, turning over his shoulder to look at his partner. "What? Oh...Sorry are you...Don't you want me to be...in front of people?"

"Uh...No, I guess it's okay..."

"I just...The image of you on the side of the road..."

Otis laughed. "Cracks you up, doesn't-"

"NO! It...It makes me so sad...I-I..." He nuzzled his face into Otis's hair, kissing him.

"E-Eli..." Otis stammered, glancing at his family. Baby could easily translate his body language into: What the fuck is happening?

"Eli, sweetheart. Don't mind that. Otis jokes a lot about things that happened to him because so much has happened to him. If you dote on everything like that, you'll never get to know my baby!" Mother Firefly smiled.

"I know..." He sighed, beginning to stroke Otis's arm.

Overwhelmed by all of the eyes on him and the constant stimuli of Eli touching him, Otis stood abruptly, clearing his throat. "I uh...yep..." He walked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Eli stood to go after him, but mother Firefly stopped him.

"Let him be for a second, sweetheart."

"But...What did I do? I-"

"It's not you, honey. That's how Otis is. He's not used to you being all over him like that, he just needs to process it. It's not that he doesn't like it or wants you to stop. He's just overwhelmed. He did that with us at first, too."

"Really?"

"We're all very affectionate. We're family! So when Otis became our family, we just accepted him right away. It was a transition for him. He'll get used to you. He got used to us." She shrugged.

"Should I...What should I do?"

"Wait for him to come back to you. Otis is like a skittish dog. If you move too quick, you'll scare him off. But he's certainly worth getting to come up to you."

Eli smiled softly. "Yeah...I know."

After what seemed like forever, Otis wandered back into the living room, tapping Eli on the shoulder and motioning for him to follow upstairs. He quietly obliged, smirking as he shut the door behind them.

"Lay down, handsome."

"Huh?"

"Take your shirt and shoes off and lay down."

Otis obeyed, eyeing him suspiciously. Eli pulled Otis's desk chair over to the bed and began rubbing his feet. Otis cringed at first, but Eli kept a strong hold.

"Do you hurt?"

"I always hurt." He muttered closing his eyes.

"What?"

Otis sighed, somewhat irritated. He knew he shouldn't be, but explaining his chronic pain to someone felt like he was whining. "I'm always in pain. Just a matter of how much."

"Where?"

"My back, usually. Sometimes my shoulders. I'm always on my feet so they're usually pretty painful, too. My neck. Hip's been broken and healed wrong 4 times, so it always hurts."

"W..What...?"

"Wait, that's a lie. Well...When I first escaped, police caught me and took me to the hospital. And I had surgery on my hip. I've got a couple of screws and a plate in it, but then I ran away again so I don't know if it healed right or not."

"Which one-" Eli moved to caress Otis, but he flinched, tensing and grimacing.

"Don't...I...Really hurt today."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Don't like bitchin' and complainin'."

Eli fell silent as he continued to rub Otis's feet, mind reeling about everything the poor man had been through.

"That...Actually feels really, really good..."

He allowed a smile through his thoughts. "Yeah?" Otis nodded in response. Eli moved to his shoulders, thumbs digging into particularly tight muscles around his neck. Otis sighed contentedly, leaning into his sweet touches.

Once Eli had worked out what seemed like every knot in Otis's body, he climbed on top of him, kissing him sweetly. Otis startled, eyes flying open as he gasped. Eli chuckled.

"Were you asleep, baby?"

Otis nodded sheepishly, nuzzling into the other man's shoulder.

"Aww...Okay. Let's just settle, then huh?"

His heart fluttered as Otis curled into him, gladly accepting Eli's embrace as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli hurried through the doors, cursing. He hoped Otis wouldn't be too upset with him for running late.

He saw him at the bar, ordering a beer for the two of them.

"Hey, handsome, I-" Eli let out an audible gasp when Otis turned around.

"Yes. I know."

"Oh my GOD! You SHAVED!"

"No! There's still some left!" He growled.

"Yeah, some stubble!" He crowed.

"Shut up!"

"Oh. I can see this wasn't an intentional thing..." He followed Otis to the booth- their booth, the same booth as always in that same bar- and smiled at him. "So, what happened?"

"You're LATE."

"Yeah, but I can already tell you're more upset about your beard than about that."

"Hrmph." Otis crossed his arms, scowling.

"Oh my god. Are you POUTING?!"

"NO." Otis's face reddened.

"You are! Ohhh, sweetheart." He reached across the table, placing his hand on Otis's forearm. "I was late because work held me late. They needed me to balance a few more accounts that I hadn't gotten to do because we were so busy today."

"Mm..."

"So, what happened..." Eli gestured to Otis's face. "Here?"

Otis sighed. "Both Baby and Mama are all into this fuckin'...new...Becoming a beautician or whatever. And I got my trimmer out because I needed to clean it up a bit and Baby got all excited and asked if she could do it."

"Uh-oh..."

"Well, she did it before we had our first...meeting...here..."

"Date, Otis. It was a date."

"Whatever. And she'd done it before. So I wasn't too worried about it. I had worked outside all day, and I was exhausted. Fell asleep. I woke up when I heard the sound of her putting shaving cream on her hands."

"Oh my god she was going to go the whole way?!"

"She's shaved me before. Only person I trust to, but..." He glanced up, feeling he had said too much.

"When?"

He sighed. "When I first came there, I was really sick and almost died. They hooked me up to a vent, and Baby had to shave me."

"Oh, hon..."

"But I hate it. I hate being clean shaven..."

Eli smirked slightly, stroking the stubble on Otis's face where his soft, fluffy beard had been. "I dunno...I actually really like this..." He chuckled as Otis's expression softened. "You look so different..."

"Don't get used to it." He snapped.

"But you look so handsome...You've got a nice jawline. Nice shaped lips...I don't know if I WANT you to grow it back..."

"I look too much like my dad."

The smirk on Eli's face fell. "Oh..." Eli cleared his throat. "Well, regardless of that, I still think you look very handsome."

Otis rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to make your eyes roll for a different reason." Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"The fuck are you waiting for, then?"

"A-Ah...AH!" Otis writhed on the bed, squirming and bucking in the throws of an orgasm.

Eli dropped his head and kissed Otis's collarbone, then kisses his lover, tongue easily finding access into the blonde's mouth, making him moan. "I love to watch you lose it...Was that what you wanted?"

Otis chuckled, feeling Eli's breath hot on his neck. "You got me there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but was it the way you wanted it? Just because you came doesn't mean it was exactly what you wanted..."

"It was good, Eli..."

He drew away, stroking Otis's face gently.

Otis felt a knot twist in his stomach, "Mm..." He took Eli's other hand in his, squeezing hard.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I..."

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." His brows were knit together, an expression of fear and worry plain in his eyes.

"Sweetheart..."

"C...Can it really be like this...?"

"What?" He continued to stroke Otis's cheek.

"Can it really feel like this...? Can it stay this way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I...I'm scared... I'm scared that I...I've let myself get into this too far and you'll just...leave. And I'll regret this..." Eli could feel Otis's fingers digging into his flesh as he clung to him, eyes wide. Realizing the sincerity and weight of the conversation, Eli's face softened.

"Otis..."

"I wonder if anything can feel this real forever. And if it will always be this good..."

"Sweetheart...I know you've had nothing in your life but pain and hurt and regret...Except with your family. And I know how long it took to trust them. But I have never. Ever felt this way about someone. Not the way I feel about you. And if...If you ever break my heart and leave ME? I...I know nothing will feel this way again. I'm here forever. With you. Nothing will ever be this real again. And I'm not going to let you pass me by."

Otis stayed silent, eyes not wavering from his.

"I'm here. I'm staying. I want you. I want your heart. I know it's hard. SO hard, because you've been through so much. But I want...I want to stop that. I want to make some of that pain go away. I know I can never heal all of it, but I want to make some of it stop."

"I-I...I don't hurt as much...When you're here. It...Feels easier to breathe." He swallowed heavily.

He smiled wryly. "And here, all this time I thought I took your breath away." He let the joke pass, then kissed Otis passionately. When he drew away, lips still lightly touching his lover's. He murmured, "I love you..."

After letting the words hang in the air for a moment, he drew away to measure Otis's reaction. If he didn't know better, he swore the older man was holding back tears.

"Th...The only thing I'll ever ask of you..."

Eli cocked his head, listening.

"You've gotta promise...not to stop."

He chuckled, pressing his face to Otis's as his hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "I promise. I promise, baby." Claiming his lips again, Eli tasted salt. Placing his other hand back on Otis's cheek, supporting himself with his elbows, he wiped the moisture away with his thumb, breaking away every few moments to murmur those three words over and over again, knowing the weight they held to Otis.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Eli had said those 3 little words to Otis, he noticed a marked difference in his lover.

Otis was much more receptive to affection in front of his family; he let Eli kiss him, wrap his arms around his waist from behind, even let him wrap his arm around Otis when they were sitting on the couch together.

But in private, Otis bloomed. If Eli had known the difference it would make, he would have told Otis sooner. He was afraid Otis would react negatively. He knew the weight those words held. Knew they had been used against him, and that Otis didn't take them lightly.

The way he smiled at him, though, made Eli's heart pound through his chest. The way Otis let himself laugh with him now. The way he instigated affection, grabbing Eli and pulling him in for a kiss, curling up into his chest, seeking comfort from him in the night. It was like Otis was lighter, somehow. Yes, that was it. There was a certain levity he hadn't seen in the man before, nor did he ever expect to see it. But it made his blue eyes sparkle like the ocean on a warm summer day, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

That didn't mean they didn't have their problems, however. There was still a darkness that brewed in Otis. Still many problems.

Otis laughed easily as Eli shoved him onto the bed.

"Oh, god I love that smile..."

"Shut up and kiss me." Otis grabbed his shirt, using it to pull himself up to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss. Eli could feel Otis smiling against him, shuddering as he caressed his thigh. "Mm...I love it when you touch me like that..."

Eli reached between them, starting to gently stroke Otis's member. He whimpered in pleasure into Eli's mouth, drawing away slightly. "Ohhh, baby do you like that?"

"Y-yes..." Otis tried to lean back, but Eli held him close.

"No no. Don't go away. Come on. I want some lovin' too. Give me some sugar."

Otis whined in pleasure as Eli stroked him. "F...Faster..."

Eli stopped, dipping his thumb into the cum that had started leaking from Otis's tip, swirling his finger along the opening. "Better be sweet, darlin'. I can draw this out all night." His partner whimpered, pulling their bodies closer and kissing him passionately.

Suddenly, Eli stopped, pulling away and smirking. Otis looked dumbfounded and somewhat hurt. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he was also curious as to where this was going.

"Hon, I want to try something..."

"O...Okay..."

"Just trust me, okay? I promise I won't hurt you."

Otis nodded, letting Eli manipulate him so that he penetrated him from behind. Otis shuddered, holding back a moan as Eli gently caressed his back. He heard Otis gasp as he began a rhythm.

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No...Oh god...Don't stop...Don't stop Eli...Please don't stop."

Eli smirked as he wrapped Otis's locks around his fist, gently tugging.

If Otis had known the argument that would stem from that night, he wasn't sure he would have agreed to it.

The words cut Eli like a knife.

"You don't like him because he's a faggot? That's funny. You weren't saying that when I was balls deep inside of you last night. In fact, you were begging me not to stop."

Otis's jaw dropped as did Baby's and RJ's. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm glad you said it, not me..." Rufus finally dared.

"Fuck both of you I'm not a faggot!" Eli could see Otis was becoming really flustered- his face was turning red, and he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or rage.

"I DID fuck you, Otis. Last night. And you LOVED it." Eli growled.

Otis curled his lip and narrowed his eyes. "You mother fucker-"

"Upstairs. Your room. NOW." Eli took Otis's arm and stood him up, dragging him a few steps.

"Don't FUCKING manhandle me like that, you fucker!" Otis wrenched his arm free. "I'm not your fucking little BITCH!"

"Actually, you ARE. Or don't you remember that from last night. And the night before?"

Baby and Rufus sat motionless on the couch, stunned.

Otis's face turned a shade of red Eli wasn't entirely sure he had ever seen in his life. He grabbed his arm again, dragging him up the stairs and shoving him inside his room before slamming the door behind him. "You FUCKING asshole!" He charged Otis, backing him against the wall. "What the FUCK was that, huh?! I fucking told you I LOVE you! I know it's not as big a deal for me as it is for you, but it IS a big deal!"

Otis tried to shove him back, just to give himself some space, but Eli shoved him harder against the wall, getting even closer. "I'm fucking bigger than you Otis don't you forget that." He heard Otis swallow, but not speak. "Yeah. That's right you swallow. You fucking swallow and then you call whoever a faggot because you don't like them. What do you think YOU are, Otis? What do you think I am?"

"E-E-Eli...I-I..."

"What do you think I am, Otis? Am I just another fucking FAGGOT to you? DO you like how that word feels on your tongue? Does it make you feel like a big man to say it?" As enraged as he was, he didn't notice the change in Otis's body language. "Come on. Cat got your tongue?" He wrapped Otis's shirt around his fist. Otis let out an audible whimper and pawed at Eli's hands, bringing him back to earth.

Otis trembled, eyes wide and glassy. "E-E-E-Eli..." He pawed at the other man's chest.

Still infuriated but now beginning to feel shame, Eli released Otis from his grip and took a few steps away. "Talk."

"I-I..." He could only stammer for a moment, staring widely at him still.

"Why did you get so defensive. Why did you think it was okay to use that word so insultingly? Did...Did you think it wouldn't hurt me? You may be bisexual, Otis, but I'm GAY. Is that how you feel about me? That I'm a faggot?"

"No..."

"Why, then? Don't you understand that that's hurtful? Or do you just not care?"

"It's...It's just...a...a word..." He shrunk further into the corner of the room. "It's just a word...It's just a word..."

Something clicked in Eli's brain. A connection. "You use that word to try to empower yourself because your father used it against you. When he was abusing you." Eli hurried over to his lover once again, not in anger, but out of need to be close to him during a difficult conversation. Otis gasped and turned his head away, expecting a blow.

"S...Shit..." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, flinching away.

"That's why, isn't it?"

Otis nodded.

"Otis, but...But how did that word make YOU feel? How...Why didn't you think it wouldn't feel the same to me?"

"You...You don't hate yourself...f-for it..."

"What?"

"Y-Y-Y...You..."

"Otis, calm down...Relax."

"G...Give me space...I-I-I..."

"I won't hurt you..."

"You w...were so pissed..."

"Okay. I get it. I'll back off." He took a few steps away, and Otis took a deep breath, trying to settle himself.

"That word...wasn't used against you like it was me...You never..."

"I was never abused that way." He filled in the blanks. "So if that word hurt you so much, why is it okay for you to throw it around?"

Otis fell silent.

"Aren't...You just doing the same thing he did?"

"NO...I-I...They're not here! They don't care if I..."

"But I do. It hurts me." Eli sighed. "Look, I get it. I was always proud of who I was. My mother never cared that I liked boys when I was a kid. She didn't care because all she wanted was for me to find joy somewhere. I never...Understood what it was like for other people. And I know you're still struggling with it but it's...When did you know, Otis? When did you know you liked men and women?"

He thought for a moment. "When I was 17..."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I was prostituting...And...Even though it wasn't...entirely...consensual...This man came in. Business type. Suit and tie. And he paid to fuck me...A-And...And it...I liked it...A-And I thought he...He was attractive...But...Because of what my dad always said and did I just...I just pushed it down and thought I was just...trying to protect myself from the pain but...It...Happened a couple of times. Couple different clients..."

Eli paused, thinking a moment. "I know I embarrassed you in front of your family. I'm sorry for that. And I'm...I'm really, really sorry for scaring you like this. I should be more sensitive to...how you might react to aggression."

"It's...It's fine..."

"It's not. It's really not. You trust me- at least you're starting to- and that's not a way I should act with you. I know that."

"You were angry."

"That's not an excuse."

"...I'm...I'm sorry I...That I hurt you...I-I...I didn't mean...It's just a word, but...I know...how they can stick with you..."

"I forgive you. I understand...Why you said it. And why you struggle with your sexuality." He reached out to stroke Otis's face, frowning more when Otis flinched away, and settled on placing his hand on his shoulder. "If it means anything, at this point...I'm here to help you through it."

"Of course it means something..." He flinched again, then pushed Eli's hand away when he tried to stroke Otis's hair.

"Are...Are you mad at me?"

"No...I just...need you to back off a little, okay?"

"Okay...Can I ask why?"

"I...I don't know I just...don't want to be touched...Right now."

"Okay, sweetheart. Just...You let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go back downstairs."

"No, you uh...You go ahead I'm gonna stay up here and work."

"You need time to think."

"I need time to think."

Eli offered a small smile, squeezing Otis's hand before he returned to the rest of the family.


	11. Chapter 11

When Otis finally came down the stairs, Eli eyed him carefully. He calmly sat next to him on the couch, not reaching for him or asking to be held.

"You okay?" He dared to ask.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"We were just talking about how we were as babies!" Baby chimed in. "Mama said Rufus was a real fussy baby, but that I wasn't."

"My mom never said anything about me being fussy. I guess she never knew any different, though. I was an only child."

"Tiny was a very, very quiet baby." Mother Firefly smiled. "I was half-worried he was dead sometimes! He was just so quiet. Boy was he a snuggler, though."

"I remember Baby being fussy into her terrible twos." Otis commented. "You'd pull on my hair and on my beard until I had big welts on my head and my face."

Baby grimaced. "Sorry..."

"And she wouldn't stop until you'd sing her that fucking song!" Rufus joined.

"What song?" Baby cocked her head. "I don't remember you singin' me nothin!"

"Really?" Otis challenged. He began to sing Blackbird, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Baby's jaw dropped.

"That was you?! I had it in my head it was daddy!"

"No. It was me, Angel Baby."

"Awww, Otis!" Baby smiled. "You're such a good big brother to me..."

"What about you, hon? What were you like as a...ba...baby..." Eli's face went white as it dawned on him what he had just asked Otis. He would have no recollection, obviously. And his parents surely wouldn't have told him. Not when they were too busy beating him.

Pain crossed Otis's eyes and he looked away from Eli.

"Oh, he was such a sweet baby." Mother Firefly lied. "He had those biiig round blue eyes and the cutest little dimples! He's still got them now, if you cut down that bushy beard. And he had the sweetest little laugh. He was always laughing."

In contrast to Otis's prior reaction, his eyes absolutely lit up, and he couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. Even though Mother Firefly was lying to his face, it still felt good- unbelievably so- to be included as a family member. To be wanted and loved. To belong.

"He never ever wanted to sleep in his crib, though. He always wanted to be held and snuggled and kissed until daylight. I'd stop bouncing him and he'd start crying. His hair was the silkiest blonde hair I ever saw. Too bad his baby pictures burned up in the basement fire that got Tiny."

Eli gently placed a hand on Otis's knee, half expecting him to shove it away. Otis let him keep it there, but didn't cuddle into him like he had been lately.

"I love you..." Eli murmured. Otis nodded in response.

As the night wound down, the family dispersed, leaving Eli and Otis alone together on the couch.

"Hon...Are...Are you still mad at me?"

"No. You already asked me that."

"Okay...You just...Won't let me touch you as much. You're not as cuddly..."

Otis shrugged. "Just...Don't feel like it."

"Is it because I yelled at you?"

"Probably. Just not in the mood."

"Hon-"

"Okay, stop...You're making a big deal out of nothing. I just...Don't feel like being coddled and cuddled."

"You...You LOVE affection."

"Yeah. You were screaming at me a few hours ago. Can you see how I might have a problem with you cuddling up to me right now?"

"Did...Does it remind you of..."

"Yes."

"You...Your parents used to beat the hell out of you and then...bribe you with affection and tell you they wouldn't hit you again..."

Otis simply stared at him for a moment. "I'm not falling for it again."

"I would NEVER, EVER do that to you..."

"Look, I know that I just...The reaction is still there."

"Okay..."

"Hey uh...In a few days Cutter and I are going...uhm...on an 'Outing'...I'll be gone for a while..."

"Oh..."

"Uhm...I'm...I'm not going to ASK you to stay...but...It...would be cool if you did...for the next few nights..."

Eli's face lit up, the smile hurting his cheeks. "Of course. You want to spend time with me before you go, is that it?"

"I...Well...Y'know...Ah..." Otis cleared his throat as his cheeks reddened. "I mean...I'll be gone a while. It's more for you than it is for me."

"You dickhead."

They both laughed, Otis finally pausing and moving closer. "Yeah...Yeah, I want to spend time with you before I go." He shrugged. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby. I uh...Can assume we're not having sex tonight, huh?"

"Mmmmmm..." Otis squinted. "I didn't say THAT..." He sighed. "Welll...I ...Don't know...I've never been IN this situation..."

"Well, if you still don't want to be touched-"

"Don't fucking use that against me."

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just saying...Makeup sex is the BEST sex and I...would let you...Take control...if that would ease your anxiety a little..."

Otis smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah?"

"Don't be so fucking smug."

"Mm-hm."

"You probably don't even know what you're doing." Eli challenged.

His jaw dropped and he grabbed Eli's arm. "I'll fucking show you!"

Eli was dead wrong- Otis knew exactly. EXACTLY. What he was doing.

There was no foreplay. No warming Eli up. It hurt and tears welled up in his eyes, but he wanted more of it. So much more.

Otis rolled over beside him, panting and drenched in sweat.

"Holy fuck..." Eli murmured. He could feel welts raising on his ass from where Otis had spanked him raw. Bruises on his hips from his lover's none too gentle hands, scratches on his back. He stung inside and he was sore, but he would do it again in a heartbeat if Otis could manage to get it up.

"Jesus Christ, Eli, how many times did you cum?"

"Three times..."

Otis laughed. "God."

"I've never enjoyed being bottom before..."

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything."

"Wow..."

"Sleep it off, you'll be fine." Otis pawed Eli's hand away when he reached to touch him.

"Don't treat me like one of the girls you fuck on the side. I'm not them."

"I know just...Give me a minute to cool down, okay? I'm..."

"You're what?"

He sighed, somewhat frustrated. "You make me fuckin'...You make me want to fuck as soon as you touch me just give me a second."

"I don't think I have EVER met someone with as high a sex drive as you have."

"You're welcome."

"Why is that? Are you just...Are you really that horny all the time?"

"Don't get deep on me right now..." Otis groaned.

"Are you?"

Otis growled. "Goddammit...I...I mean, it's not HARD to turn me on."

"No, I know that."

"It feels good to have control over my own body. I like that feeling. Sex is...One of the only ways I feel that."

"You feel empowered..."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Even when I top?"

"It's not...a power thing with you. I made the choice to let you do it. So..."

Eli nodded, deciding he had pushed enough for one night and settled for bed.

He slept soundly through the night, not even waking up when Otis did, finding him siting at a canvas early the next morning.

"How long have you been up?"

"Mmm...About four hours."

"It's fucking 8 in the morning, you lunatic."

"I don't sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"Always." He sighed. "I think uh...Before I go...I should tell Cutter..."

"You're not out to him, either?"

"No. And I would rather it be before I'm in the middle of nowhere, alone with him so that if I want to kill him, I won't actually do it. Baby would be too hurt."

"That's...actually very sweet of you."

Eli could tell Otis was nervous when they drove to Captain Spaulding's museum. But he knew better than to say he knew.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Cutter smiled as Otis walked in.

"Hey, man. Not much. Ah..."

"You still down for the trip?"

"Yeah...Uh hey, listen I..."

Eli approached slowly, gently placing a hand in the small of Otis's back for support.

"Hey, can I help you?" Spaulding asked. "You want some chicken or you gonna pay for gas?"

"Actually, I'm with him." He looked at Otis.

"He...uh...He's my..."

"Well, what kid, spit it out!"

"We... uhm...He's...M...My b...boy...friend..."

Cutter paused a moment. "O...Okay?"

"I'm...I-I'm...Bisexual..."

"Oh...OH you're coming out to me right now. I knew, Otis. Calm down."

"What? Who told you?"

"No one. I'm just not surprised. Nor do I care." Spaulding wiggled his eyebrows. "Although...Does that mean I get to put rainbows all over my store?"

Otis laughed, finally relaxed. "No, you old fuckhead."

"Does that mean you find me attractive, too?" Spaulding did his best to pose seductively.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself."

"Hey, just because you got yourself a piece of ass don't be pinin' for him when we got work to do, whitey!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Eli knew however long Otis was going to be away would be too long. But he didn't anticipate the condition he would find Otis in when he came back.

When he finally got the phone call from Baby that his lover had returned, he was elated.

"B...But...Uh...I don't know how to tell you this but...Otis said no to come over..."

"Why?"

"He's...Not in good shape and he doesn't want you to see him like this..."

"How bad is he?! Oh my god is he okay?!"

"Uhm...They just got back...Daddy is fine, he got away in a different car but...uh...He's...Otis is banged up pretty good."

"I'm coming over."

"Wait!-"  
Eli slammed down the phone and headed to the Firefly house. Who the fuck did Otis think he was?


	12. Chapter 12

Eli held his breath as he entered Otis's room. He wasn't entirely sure what condition he would find him in, and braced himself.

"I t...Told you not...To let him in h-here..." Otis choked. He looked horrible: blue eyes bloodshot and glassy; his tanned skin was now almost opalescent and clammy and sweat poured from his temples. He trembled uncontrollably, fists clenched.

"Did you really think you could keep me out?" Eli scolded, kneeling beside Otis's bed. "Did you really think I wouldn't come?" He gently stroked the hair away from Otis's face that was slacked with sweat.

Baby sighed. "Told you, Otis. I told you he'd come. And that I wouldn't be able to keep him out."

"Why're you shaking, sweetheart?" Eli asked, taking one of Otis's clenched hands. "Shhhh..." He tried to calm, stroking the slick skin and trying not to grimace at the sweat now on his palms.

"Grampa says his wounds are infected. I think he's shaking because he's in so much pain..."

"You need to get him to a hospital! What is he still doing here?!"

"You can't take a criminal who got into a car accident after running away from robbing a convenience store to the hospital, Eli..." Silence fell over them, taking in the gravity of the situation.

Tears rolled down his face before he could stop them, falling on Otis's cheeks. "Dammit..."

Otis stared up at him, in awe. Someone. Crying over him. Because he was hurt. And they were worried.

"He'll be okay, Eli. Grampa fixed him up when he was way worse than this." Baby tried to console him, stroking his back.

He nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Sorry...I just..."

"Ah. So you're loverboy's boyfriend." Grampa smirked as he walked in, carrying a medicine bag. "I didn't get to meet you the last time you were here. I'm Hugo."

"I'm Eli..." He murmured, somewhat stunned.

"We'll get him straightened out. Don't you worry."

"What're you going to do?"

"Well, he laid there in a ditch for a few days until he came around enough to get back, so his wounds are infected-"

"He WHAT?!"

"Cops...lookin'..." Otis coughed. "Laid low..."

"Oh my god..."

"So I'm going to debride them. And YOU, young man, are going to hold him down."

"O-Oh...Okay..." He gently grabbed Otis's legs, cringing as Hugo pulled away the bandage over Otis's thigh that was seeping yellow fluid. "Oh, good this one's just the surface. That's good."

"W...What does that-" He was cut off as Otis kicked him away, jerking and squirming as Hugo began to scrape at the cut on his thigh. "OW!"

"I said hold him down, what the hell did you think I meant?!"

He wrestled Otis's legs down to the bed, finally sitting on his calves to get him to stay still as he screamed and tried to wrench against the two men.

"I know it hurts you son of a bitch just let me work on it and it'll be over faster!"

"Otis...Calm down...It's okay. I-I...I know it hurts just relax, okay?"

Hugo swore again as Otis bucked and growled.

"OTIS! Stay STILL!" Eli bellowed, tears threatening to spill again.

Hugo finally wrapped up Otis's thigh once again, clean white bandages replacing the disgusting heap that had been on it before.

"How much more do we have...? He...I can't watch him like this..."

"If you're too pussy to handle it, leave! Get Baby in here then!"

"I don't want to leave him..."

"Then suck it up, pretty boy!" He rolled Otis onto his stomach, cutting off his shirt and revealing another wound on the right side of Otis's back. "He got shot..."

"WHAT?!"

"That's a gunshot wound, clear as day."

"Oh my god..."

"I can clean it out if you hold him down."

Eli nodded, helping to pin Otis to the bed. Otis whimpered beneath him, fear touching his eyes and beginning to squirm.

"It's okay...It's okay. It's just us. We're just trying to help you..."

"No sense talkin' to him, kid. Those eyes say he's not here with us anymore."

"Come on, Otis...Come back..." He gently stroked the other man's beard, trying to sooth him back into present time.

"He's in shock...We need to get him fluids and blood."

"Do you have supplies...?"

"We have the fluids. The blood we don't. You expect us to have our own personal blood bank?" Hugo snapped.

"I have no idea what you may have. You surprise me every time I'm over."

Hugo simply continued his work, wrapping Otis up in clean bandages and then rolling him back onto his back. "Got a couple other scrapes and bruises but they can wait."

Once Otis was on the proper fluids, Hugo returned to his den, probably to read some dirty jokes, Eli reasoned.

Otis stirred, groaning softly and fidgeting.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here..." Eli stroked his face, squeezing Otis's hand with his free hand.

"Go home..." Otis ordered.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Work..."

"I'm taking off work tomorrow and the next day. I don't care. You need me...You're more important than that job."

"Don't...need you."

He knew he should be hurt by Otis's statement, but he knew what he meant. "Okay. Then I need to be here. For me. Because I couldn't live with myself if I left you."

Otis cringed as he adjusted slightly. "Fuck..."

"You hurt, honey?" He asked, lightly stroking Otis's cheek. Otis nodded in response, turning to Eli. His blue eyes were glassy and unfocused. Eli knew if he admitted to being in pain, it was bad. "I'm right here. Don't worry. It's okay..."

Snorting, Otis peered out from underneath heavy eyelids. "What're...you gonna do...?"

"Be here for you." Eli stroked his arm lovingly, then his cheek. "Comfort you. I know...I can't do much to help you, but I'll do what I can..."

Gazing hazily at him still, Otis managed a wry smile.

"I love you. I'm not leaving you." He kissed Otis's hand. "Don't you leave me, either baby."

"Not gonna die..."

"Alright, baby." He kissed his head, nuzzling him for good measure.

Otis rested fitfully through the night, groaning and tossing and turning. Eli woke when he got particularly anxious, calming him back into sleep.

When morning came, Baby found Eli wrapped around Otis, carefully avoiding his wounds as he tried his best to hold his lover.

"I'm awake. Don't worry." The brunette smiled. "He's been sleeping a couple of hours now."

"Grampa said that, if we could, to get him cleaned up today. Get him a shower..."

"I can do that. I...I'd love to, actually..."

Baby smiled softly. "You really, really love my brother, don't you?"

Eli nodded. "I want to show him that I...I want to take care of him and that he can trust me. I want to prove it to him beyond a doubt."

"Ok. Have fun trying to wrangle him."

As Otis started to come around, Eli broke the news to him.

"I can...fuckin' shower myself..." He grumbled, grunting to try and sit up.

"Sure. Okay." Eli crossed his arms, content to watch Otis struggle for a moment.

"AH! Fuck!" Otis cringed, fisting the bedsheets beneath him as he growled in pain.

"Did you pop your stitches?"

"No..." He snapped. "Fine, help me up."

It was a struggle to get him standing, but once Otis was upright, he leaned heavily on Eli, lips tightly pressed together and eyebrows knit.

"I know. I know you're in pain..." Eli pressed a kiss to Otis's temple. "It's okay..."

"Fucker hurts..."

"I know, sweetheart..."

Otis hobbled heavily, using Eli as a crutch to bare his weight while his injured leg was planted in his gait. "Oh god stop. Stop stop stop..."

"We're here. Let me just undress you okay?"

"My back is on fire...Please just...stop." They paused for a moment, until Otis nodded and let him continue.

Eli quickly stripped Otis down and helped him into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down on them.

Otis gasped slightly, clinging to Eli.

"It's okay..." Eli began to lather Otis's body gently, pressing soft kisses on the tanned flesh as he did. Otis could only purr in acceptance and pray that he could continue to stand upright. "Relax, baby...I've got you."

"If I fall...I'm not getting back up..."

Eli chuckled. "I'll admit, I would have to get someone else in here to help me."

Otis nuzzled into the crook of Eli's neck, sighing contentedly as he caressed his body.

"There...Just relax a little. I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much..."

Otis nodded in acknowledgement, whimpering slightly as soap stung the wounds on his back and thigh.

"I know you love me too. You just don't say it out loud. It's okay though. You tell me other ways."

"Try to..."

He kissed Otis's head. "You're showing me right now, but letting me take care of you."

"I like...this..." Otis admitted. "Feels good..."

"Maybe we can shower together more often, hm? I like taking care of you and showing you how much I love you."

Otis stayed silent, enjoying the warm water and his lover's body pressed to his.

"This is going to hurt...But you've gotta let me do it, okay?" He began to wash Otis's cuts, working him up to when he scrubbed the wound on his thigh. Otis let out a strangled cry of pain, fingers digging into Eli's back as he then whimpered into his shoulder. "I know. I know..."

Otis's knees buckled, almost taking Eli with him, but he caught the older man in time, helping him gain his bearings.

"Let me wash your hair, huh?" Eli squeezed a liberal amount of shampoo into his hand, working it into a lather at Otis's scalp, freezing and drawing away suddently. "W...What...?"

"I have scars...On my head. Mom cut me..."

"O...Oh..." He didn't dwell on it; He knew if he did, it would agitate Otis. But internally, he wept. He continued to lather Otis's hair, then tilted his head back in the spray, stealing a kiss.

It was a struggle to get Otis back out of the shower, but once he was dried and had a pair of clean boxers on, Eli lay him back down on the bed gently.

"Fuck...I can't...keep my eyes open..."

"Just rest then, sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Otis could only nod as he drifted away.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli held Otis close, stroking his hair and lightly ghosting his fingertips along Otis's arm, barely touching his skin.

"Mm..." Otis nuzzled further into his neck. Eli had helped Otis sit up, holding him in his lap while they cuddled into each other.

"Sorry.."

"No...Feels good."

"Oh, good then."

"My back is fucking killing me..." He grimaced as he fidgeted slightly, then letting out a gasp and stifling a cry of agony.

"Was that your stitches?"

"No, the fuckin'...Ow..." He shifted. "It's just...really tight."

"You never sit still, so lying in bed this long probably has you all knotted up."

"Fuck..."

"Hey, just get settled. You're not going anywhere."

"I'm fine. Let me up."

"Okay, no. Why do you need up all of a sudden? You're still healing."

"Fuck that."

"Otis."

"I'm fine I can start gettin' around."

"You do that."

Otis shot a glare over his shoulder at Eli as he slowly stood, hobbling over to his desk. "See? Fine."

"You look like a drunken pirate."

"Fuck you!"

"You would."

Grumbling, Otis tried to hobble his way back to the bed, but toppled. Eli stood and caught him, chuckling as he helped the older, smaller man to his feet once again.

"You wanna go downstairs, peg leg Pete?"

"Yeah, help me downstairs."

"Not a chance."

"Why?!"

"You need to rest, that's why!"

"I'm FINE."

"I'll let your dick hit the dirt next time, then. Come on baby let's...Let's just snuggle. Okay?" He tried to pull Otis toward the bed, but he resisted. "Otisssss. Please. Come on."

Otis simply stared back, slightly bewildered.

"I want to hold you. I really, really missed you and I just want to be close to you. Please."

Grunting, Otis relented, settling in Eli's arms. He huffed. "I...I missed you, too."

"I know you did, baby." He kissed Otis's head. I missed my handsome man...God you're so sexy..."

Otis scoffed.

"I'd love to show you off. God you're gorgeous. I love your chest so much...Mm... Your muscles...That handsome face."

"Yeah, right. You're butterin' me up to make me stay in bed."

"No, I'm not." He kissed Otis lightly. "I know you're too smart for that. Oh, that's another thing. You're pretty smart too. And you're funny. But you're also my sweetheart..."

He grunted. "Don't tell anyone that last part."

_"Mm...Good find. This one has beautiful eyes. A very nice body. Slim. Nice chest. Good muscle. I'm assuming a nice face, but I can't see it through that big bushy beard. Hair's gotta go, as well."_

_"W...What?" Otis shook his head. "No...Why? Please..."_

_"Clean him up. Send him over. Oh! And shave him, as well."_

_If Otis had had any idea what he was signing up for, he certainly wouldn't have volunteered. Within an hour or two, his hair was neatly clipped, his face was clean-shaven, and so was his...employment piece, as they had called it. That had been fun- two people holding him down while another took a razor to his balls. _

_"Oh, good he does have a handsome face. Nice jawline. Good cheekbones. He'll pull in a lot of money."_

_He hadn't envisioned it this way. He didn't want to be sold off like cattle at an auction- he had wanted to get paid for sex. He anticipated feeling some sort of power...Some sort of control. The people that bought him for the night would be at his mercy for pleasure. And he would deliver. _

_He had been gravely mistaken. _

_"That one. I want that one." An older man pointed to Otis. The owner of the house roughly grabbed Otis's arm, throwing him in front of the customer. He was naked in front of his fellow workers. True, they were as well, but he still felt awkward. "Hello, beautiful."_

_Otis trembled as he looked up at the man from the floor. He was large and had a shark-like grin as he stared down at his purchase. _

_"You'll get your cut when the night has ended, Otis." The owner called, walking away._

_That night hadn't been terrible...But other nights..._

_He cried and trembled as the man beat him with his belt, the leather stinging his flesh.  
_

_"Ah! God! Please stop! MADAME! MADAME HELP!" He called. There was no answer. She had left the house for the night, leaving her whores to do their bidding. Otis knew none of them would help him; he was their competition. As far as they were concerned, he had stolen a customer. _

_Blood gushed from a blow to his cheek and he touched the wound, stunned. _

_"Ohh, I know what I'll do..." He leaned in, grabbing Otis roughly, and bending him over his knees. "We're gonna have some fun." _

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. _

_The leather belt made large, sore welts on Otis's ass. He tried desperately not to growl in pain, but he couldn't stop himself. Tears stung his eyes- he wasn't crying. He had gone past that point, but the pain was making his eyes water._

_"While you're down there..." He was roughly shoved off of the other man's lap, then Otis's head was forced into his crotch. Otis gagged and choked around the other man's member, trying desperately to get some air. He performed, the distinct taste of blood and semen coating his mouth. "That was really good...You're used to that aren't you, you little whore? You like when someone really takes hold of you." _

_Otis wiped his mouth, not saying a word, nor making eye contact. _

_"I'm fuckin' TALKIN' to you!" He grabbed Otis by the back of the neck, squeezing and forcing Otis to look at him. "Look at me when I speak to you! I'm ASKING you a fuckin' QUESTION!"_

_Beginning to shake, realizing that this night was going to be much, much longer than he anticipated, Otis just nodded. "Y...Yes...S-sir..." _

_"Good." He threw Otis onto the bed and followed immediately after, lips suckling Otis's nipple._

_He cringed, pushing the man's head away before he realized what he was doing. Suddenly, his vision went black. He had been struck-hard_

_"I bought you. I do what I want!" He screamed, taking Otis's nipple into his mouth again. _

_He continued to beat Otis, finally penetrating him and fucking him as roughly as he possibly could. Otis simply went numb; the customer was too reminiscent of his father to think otherwise, and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering any longer-_

Otis startled, gasping as he awoke.

"Shhhhh...Shhhh. You're safe, sweetheart. You're safe with me." Eli peppered his face and shoulders with kisses. "It's okay..."

Whimpering, Otis nuzzled into Eli's neck.

"You're okay. It was just a dream."

He felt hands on his skin and flinched, drawing away. Realizing it was only Eli, he settled, relenting to the touches.

"It's just me, hon. It's just me." He twisted to kiss Otis's face again. "Whoever was hurting you isn't here...It's me."

Otis's mind reeled. In all his years, he had never expected to be here, in someone so comforting and kind's arms. He had expected to always be abused. To always be exceedingly jealous of the love and affection others were showered with, the pain an hate in his heart growing as he watched others' joy. He had never expected to have someone this wonderful. That cared about him this much. The contrast to his dream was startling; Eli's loving caresses and sweet, tender words of comfort juxtaposed with the customer's cruelty. He still wasn't sure he deserved someone this perfect, but he would soak up all that he could before Eli realized that Otis wasn't worth the effort. Or before Eli turned on him, too.

He planted a kiss on Eli's neck, trying to reciprocate some of the tenderness shown to him. He wasn't the best at it, still, but he was trying.

"Hey, none of that. You know that gets me too worked up."

Otis chuckled, nuzzling the tanned flesh. "Fine, Fine..."

"Oh! You're bleeding! What the hell?!" Eli abruptly jumped to his feet, jarring Otis and making him cringe and growl in pain. "Sorry! Sorry!" Blood poured from the wound on Otis's leg, staining the blanket covering him as it soaked through the bandages.

"Must've...scratched it open when I was dreaming..."

"Sweetheart...Ohhhh...Shit!"

Stunned through the blood loss and still exhausted, Otis watched Eli dote over him through hooded eyes, gently stroking his face as his lover pressed fresh gauze to the wound. Worry made valleys and ridges in the younger man's face, and Otis gently stroked the lines with his thumb. 9


	14. Chapter 14

"How did that go?" Baby peeked her head in to ask Eli.

"Oh, it was fine...Is it bad that I enjoyed it?"

"Huh?"

"I just...He's such a strong independent bastard...I loved taking care of him...I wish he'd let me do it more. I just love him so much..."

"He loves you a lot, too. He just doesn't say it. You see the way his eyes light up when you're around. The way he acts around you."

"Yeah...I know.

"Don't take it personal if he gets to be a real asshole when he starts feeling better though."

"I figured..."

Eli had had high hopes that Otis would get better quickly, but as the night closed in, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Otis writhed in his arms, body drenched in sweat. "Mm...mm!"

"Hey...What's wrong...? What's wrong baby? Shhhh..." He stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. "Fuck...You're burning up..."

Otis let out a heart breaking wail that tore through Eli.

"Honey, you're okay. You're safe. You're safe. You're here with me..." He kissed Otis's head.

Hugo hurried through the door. "If you busted his stitches open I'll bust your ass!"

"N..NO he just...I think his temperature is up again..."

"Yeah...Way up...Figured this would happen. You just gotta keep him calm."

"How?"

"I dunno. You're the one that wrangled that psycho in the first place."

Eli snorted. "I guess so."

Hugo left and returned with a bucket of water and a washcloth. "It's cold water. Put it on his head to try to take his temperature down. Change it when it gets warm."

He nodded, placing the cloth gently on Otis's forehead. He flinched and cried out, turning away. "Shhhh...It's me. You're okay."

Otis only whimpered in response, grimacing in pain.

"Isn't...There anything else you can do...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Look, in a hospital, yes. But we have what we have and that's it. Can't take him in because he's wanted right now in another state. We'll manage it. We fixed him up when he was on death's door before. I still don't know how he made it through that one. But if he did, he can get through this."

"I just...Don't like seeing him in pain...He's-"

"Had enough of it in his life? Yeah, I know. Believe me. He may not say much but those eyes tell a story." He paused a moment. "He's...Very happy with you. Never seen him quite like that before."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. Like...You gave him something to life for, finally."

"He had you guys before me..."

"Yes, but that's different. You know that as well as I do." He stepped out, calling over his shoulder. "Don't let him rip those stitches!"

Eli sighed, letting his eyes wander to Otis's face. His eyes were open, barely, but he was awake. "Hey, sweetie..."

"D...Don't...Hurt me...Please..."

"Otis, I would never hurt you..."

"I can't...work..."

"Well, no baby I know you can't work...You were in an accident..."

Otis began to breathe heavily, squirming. "I-I...I can't...Customers will...They won't be satisfied...I..."

"What are you _talking_ about? Calm down, just relax..."

"I hurt...so much madame...I-I...I can't do it..." He cried out in pain as he moved too quickly. "Don't hit me..."

Eli squinted at Otis. "Madame?"

"Q-Queen. I-I-I I don't know w...What do you want to be called...t-today?" Otis cringed in pain, teeth bared and growling.

"Hey, relax. Relax..." Unsure of what else to do, Eli decided to play along to keep Otis calm. "Just...Slow down, okay? We'll figure it out later. Madame is fine for today...Uhm...I won't hit you. I know you're hurt."

"I know I'm not...contributing but...I...I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"Contributing?"

"I'm not...serving any customers...P...Please I...I can't...It's so cold...I'll make it up to you if you let me stay, please..." He was restless and almost wild in his fidgeting, panting and gasping in pain as he tried to speak.

"Yes...Yes I'll let you stay. Just...Calm down. Relax. Heal...Okay?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you...Thank you...I promise...I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will."

"If...If he comes back..."

"Who?"

"The customer...He said he would comeback...To get his money's worth out of me. I can't...I can't finish...Please don't make me...He did this...I-If...If he does it again, you'll lose money!"

"Okay. Okay, shhhh. You won't have to serve him again. I'll send him away."

"Why...Why are you being so nice? I..."

"Because you did good, Otis. You're doing a good job."

He finally began to settle, letting his body sink into the mattress. "Okay...Okay."

Eli changed the towel, folding it neatly back on his head. Otis sighed softly. "Does that feel good?"

"Mm-hm...Head's throbbing..."

"I'm glad something helps." He fell silent as Otis drifted to sleep again. He stayed by his lover's side, changing the towel, wiping the sweat from his shoulders and chest with another. Gently patting down his skin with the cool water.

"N...No..." Otis pawed at his hand.

"Shh. Relax."

"Mm..." Otis's fingers clenched tightly around Eli's sleeve.

"Ok...?" He sat still, puzzled. "I love you, you nutcase..." He sighed.

"Eli...?" Otis opened his eyes, skeptical. It had been hours since his fit previously, and Eli wasn't sure how coherent he would actually be.

"Yeah, baby. It's me." He let himself smile in relief, kissing Otis's head. "I love you."

"...Thank you..." He stared up at him, blue eyes still glazed, but aware. He wasn't hallucinating; he knew exactly what he was saying.

"Of course...You're not a hard person to love, Otis. You just have to let people in. You're...quite lovable, actually. You've got a big heart."

He snorted. "Don't go around tellin' people that."

Eli couldn't help but kiss Otis's head again. "I'm just so glad your fever went down...You were really bad for a few hours."

"Mm..."

"My baby is home..." Eli murmured, nuzzling into Otis's shoulder. "My baby is finally home...I missed you so much..."

"Yeah?"

"I missed your smile...Your laugh...I missed how you feel against me...I missed holding you close and how your arms feel around me. I missed your smell. I missed how your beard feels against my skin...I missed you so fucking much..."

"I feel like there's a 'but...' coming."

"No buts. But I certainly like yours." Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think I could." Otis admitted. "You'd get me goin' and I'd pop these fuckin' stitches."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Hey...Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Eli's jaw dropped and he squeezed Otis's hand. "Did..."

"Don't make a big fuckin' deal out of it, come on..."

"Okay. Okay." He couldn't help his smile. "I love you too, handsome."


	15. Chapter 15

"Eli, I mean this with the utmost sincerity: I can NOT fucking go in there."

"It's just my parents' house, Otis."

"It's a fucking MANSION, ELI!"

"Baby, come on. They're not uppity like you think."

"Mother fuck me..." Otis growled, getting out of the car. "Augh...Fuck."

"Leg still hurt, sweetheart?"

"Yeah...I'm alright."

"Okay..." Eli wrapped his arms around Otis, then pulled away, kissing him. "I love you."

Grumbling, Otis walked with him into the house.

"ELI!" A beautiful woman greeted. She was small in stature, but had dark, tanned skin and black hair like Eli's, and the same kind eyes. She grabbed her son, pulling him into a warm embrace. "And you must be his boyfriend!"

"Y...Yeah...Otis...Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for her to take, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"We don't shake hands here, honey. Don't be silly." She drew away, gasping. "Oh! Your eyes! Eli was right!"

Otis quirked an eyebrow, looking to Eli for an answer.

"They're beautiful!" She explained. "Oh my goodness I've never seen such blue eyes!"

He blushed, looking down to his feet and leaning on Eli, who kissed his head.

They were lead into the living room, where a tall, thin man was sitting.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Eli!" He stood, turning abruptly and smiling. "Oh good you did bring him!"

"I did. Dad, this is Otis."

"Pleased to meet you. My son was...ecstatic about you over the phone."

"N...Nice to meet you too..." Otis flinched as Eli's father moved to hug him, settling for resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot...what?" Otis looked to Eli again.

"I...Look I know you don't like a lot of people to know, but I told them."

"Told them what?"

"That you..."

Otis narrowed his eyes.

"I told them you were abused..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, crossing his arms over his chest. "Christ, Eli..."

"Don't worry, he didn't go into detail. He just said you had a horrible childhood and you weren't too keen on people touching you right away."

"I hear a lot about you, Otis. He really, really loves you."

Otis nodded. "Yeah...I know that...And uh...I...The feeling's...mutual."

Eli chuckled and nudged Otis. "You want anything to drink, babe?"

"Uh..."

"I'm getting a scotch. How's your back?"

"I- Uh..."

"It hurts. I'm getting you a scotch, too."

"Do you have back problems, sweetheart?" Eli's mother asked.

"Kind of, I guess. Uhm...I have...Just about everything problems."

"Oh, is that from..." His father trailed off. "Sorry."

"Yeah, it is. I got into uh...an accident...a few weeks ago though too and I'm...still healing...That's why I'm limping a little."

Eli returned and Otis gratefully took the glass, nursing it for a while as they talked.

"He's an AMAZING artist. You should see some of his work!"

"I'm not that...I mean-"

"Oh, don't be modest." Eli's mother scolded. "Do you have a display? A gallery?"

Otis stammered, looking to Eli in a panic.

"He...It's not that kind of work, mom. Otis is more...Blue collar. Art is his side thing. He's mainly a mechanic and a rancher, but his art is beautiful. It's on display at that...that uh..."

"Captain Spaulding's..." Otis filled in, looking into the bottom of his glass, willing it to fill again.

"Oh! Oh those are sculptures?! I thought they were real!"

"Nope. That's all mine." Otis cleared his throat.

"And a mechanic. Must be good with your hands." Eli's father chimed in.

"Oh he's very...Very good with his hands." Eli winked, taking Otis's lithe fingers in his palm. "VERY...Good with his hands." He kissed Otis's finger tips, laughing heartily as Otis's face turned progressively redder.

"Eli stop! You're embarrassing him!" His mother scolded. "I'll rescue you from this conversation: Have you seen where you're staying yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Let's go. Come on, sweetheart."

Otis was in utter awe as she showed him around the house. Everything was so pristine and vast, but with touches of home. Pictures on the walls. Smiling faces. Happy times. There weren't many times he was forced to look his demons right in the face, but seeing what a childhood should be like was always one of them.

"Oh, you are limping, honey..."

"I'm alright. Goin' up stairs hurts."

"I'm sorry! We didn't have to come up! I'm sorry..." He saw a familiar look flash through her eyes. One he had seen in the mirror many times.

"It's...Okay...I'm not...I'm not upset. I won't hurt you..."

She calmly folded her hands over her dress smoothing it. "I'm sorry. I just...Sometimes...Even-"

"I know. Believe me, I know."

The evening wound down, and Otis and Eli found themselves curled up to each other, exhausted from the day and comfortable in their bed.

It wasn't long that their comfort lasted, as Eli heard Otis stir. He was sobbing softly, trying to muffle his pain with the blanket.

"Otis...come on wake up...Wake up sweetheart..."

He continued to sob, whimpering and shaking.

"Come on..." Eli shook him as hard as he felt he could without hurting Otis.

"No..." Otis batted Eli's hands away. "Get them off of me..."

"Shhh...Come on baby. Wake up. I love you..." He gently stroked Otis's face, making him flinch away in his sleep.

"NO! GET AWAY! STOP!" Otis kicked and flailed, toppling himself to the ground. "FUCK!" He scrambled under the bed, panting. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...Don't...Please stop hitting me...I-I...I'll be good. Yeah? I'll be good."

"Otis...It's me...Sweetheart...It's Eli..." He crawled on the floor next to him, taking Otis by the arm. He let out a startled cry, trying to pull away until he came to his senses.

"F...Fuck...Eli?"

"It's me, baby. Come here." He helped Otis out from under the bed, trying to lead him to the mattress.

"No..."

"Babe, it's 3 am-"

"I'll...sleep on the floor."

"What? Why?"

"J...Just...let me, okay?"

"Okay..." Eli spread a few blankets on the floor, curling up beside Otis and drawing one over them.

"You...Why are you down here?"

"You're not fighting this alone. I don't know what is wrong, and I want you to tell me when you're ready. But you're not fighting it alone. If you sleep on the floor, I'll sleep there with you."

Wordlessly, Otis inched closer to Eli, curling into him.

"I love you..." Eli stroked Otis's hair, breathing him in.

Otis simply nodded, content to sleep.


End file.
